Te quiero en mi vida
by ariadnamichelle
Summary: Todos tenemos un limite, el cual Edward, paso cuando rompio una promesa y por orgullo no pide perdón. Solo hasta que ve que Bella no cede. Qué hará ahora? sera demasiado tarde? Estara Bella dispuesta a Perdona?


_**Te quiero en mi vida **_

25 de agosto

Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de comunicarme con Edward, desde que salimos de la universidad, no contestaba mensajes de textos tampoco llamadas. Eran las diez y media de la noche, Dios! estaba tan furiosa, siempre hacia lo mismo, desaprecia para irse de parranda y luego me decía que no estaba planeado que los chicos iban a invitarlo y no lo dejaban decir no. Si claro, pero hasta aquí, no más estaba cansada de lo mismo. Reaccione al escuchar mi celular sonar, era Edward.

¿Porque no respondías mis llamadas? Te he llamado todo el día…- dije con voz contenida

Bella estába dormido, desde que llegue me comenzó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me tome unos analgésicos y me acostes a dormir ¿algún problema con eso?- me quede en silencio- deja tus loqueras, deja de crearte películas- dijo enojado- estoy cansado de lo mismo si no puedes confiar en mi es mejor que…

No amor, no fue mi intención solo que me preocupe al no saber nada de ti – bien Bella sigue comiéndote toda la mierda- bueno tal vez me he molestado, pero es que otras veces has hecho lo mismo y…

Y nada Bella, sabes que te dije que no volvería a suceder- escuche que suspiro – sigo sintiéndome un poco mal, pero voy para tu apartamento ahora

¿Qué? No amor! Lo siento descansa amor. De todos modos ya me voy a dormir.

¿Segura? – asentí aunque no podía verme.

Sí, sí que descanse te amo-

Yo te amo más princesa- colgué el teléfono. Me sentía un poco mal, bueno culpable. Yo imaginando lo peor y él sintiéndose mal. Aprende a confiar Bella, él te lo prometió… apague la lámpara de noche, mañana seria otro día, le llevaría un rico desayuno a Edward, sabía que es no se lo haría solo, sonreí siempre le cocinaba, ese no era su fuerte.

.

.

.

Me levante un poco desorientada por el ruido de mi teléfono al sonar. Encendí la lámpara y vi la hora eran la 11:19 am. Vi quien era

¿Alice?- dije un poco preocupada- ¿pasa algo, te encuentras bien?

Bella, estoy bien- la escuche un poco agitada, se escuchaba música de fondo- ¿dónde estás?- rodé mis ojos

Donde voy a estar Alice, en el apartamento, en mi cama –reí

Bella sabes donde esta Edward? – entrecerré los ojos

En su apartamento…- suspiro como que irritada

Eso pensé, - no entendía

Entonces ¿porque preguntas?

Bella –grito- Edward está aquí, en el Jungle, y está más que acompañado – me quede helada no podía ser, no no no no no por Dios no! – mueve tu trasero aquí Bella, porque te juro que no soy responsable de mis acciones, ¿me escuchasteis? - Asentí- Bella! – grito

Si, si escuche, dame 15 minutos- colgué

Esto era lo último que me hacía…

.

.

.

15 minutos después exactamente me encontraba entrando al local, con música a todo dar, luces y mucha gente bailando. Me había puesto unos vaqueros un suéter y unas bailarinas, no venía a divertirme. Me dispuse a buscar a Alice que me había indicado que estaba en una de las mesas VIP. Luego de unos cinco minutos las encontré.

Bella! Por Dios, pensé que nunca llegarías! –grito por encima de la música

¿Dónde está? – estaba furiosa, cabreado por el descaro de mentirme, de hacerme sentir culpable… mire hacia la barra cuando Alice me señalo hacia allá, lo vi hablando con una chica de mi misma universidad. Edward y yo no íbamos a la misma universidad

Ya vengo – sentí como Alice me aguantaba- ¿Qué pasa?

Espera, primero date un trago amiga –me tendió un shot, creo que era de tequila, me lo tome enseguida- ¿qué le dirás?

Nada él es que tiene que hablar - me gire y comencé a caminar a la barra

Se encontraba con la chica, la cual se estaba más cerca de lo necesario y James que acababa de llegar a su lado, fue el que me vio ya que Edward estaba de espalda a mí, James abrió sus ojos asombrado. Llegue donde se encontraban y toque su hombro, debo decir que su cara valía un millón. Ya que su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una cara de puro asombro

Bella que…-

¿Cómo sigues de tu dolor de cabeza?- alce una ceja cuando escuche como James se reía, Edward lo miro luego de unos segundo rio también

Bien, súper bien. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – no dije nada – oh ya se Alice!- Grito divertido

Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- dijo la rubia se retiró sin mas

Ella no tiene nada que ver! Fuisteis tu quien mentisteis, tu no ella, tu! – Lo señale - ¿no tienes nada que decir? – se tomó un trago mientras me miraba, creo que estaba algo nervioso aunque demostrara lo contrario – Edward lo prometiste…

Bella no he hecho nada, nada de lo que te imaginas…-dijo queriendo demostrarse algo irritado

Me mentisteis eso es suficiente! – grite estaba desesperada

Te tranquilizas, por el amor a Dios…- se acercó tomándome del brazo

Vámonos – lo interrumpí, escuche como James se carcajeaba- vámonos Edward, me quiero ir…

Por favor, Bella no seas tan histérica tranquilízate y pásala bien – dijo burlón- suéltate un poco no seas tan aburrida

Tú no te metas idiota…- Edward me acerco más a él

Bella, ya quédate no seas así – cuando escuche lo que decía no lo podía creer, era el colmo-

No! Que no me da la gana de quedarme, no te importa ¿verdad? – Lo empuje – ¿sabes qué? mejor quédate tú con tus "amigos" - hice las comillas con mi dedos. Salí de aquel local como alma que lleva el diablo, como se atrevía a mentirme, a reírse, a dejar que aquel imbécil me hablara así. Esta era la última lo juro… camine en dirección a mi auto. Busque las llaves en mi bolso, cuando lo escuche…

Bella!- no le hice caso y volvió a gritar- Bella! ¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa? – en este punto se encontraba junto a mí y me volteo hacia él.

¿A mí? – Pregunte sarcástica – a mi nada, ya no me pasa nada, ni me pasará – me miro confundido

¿Qué quieres decir? Bella, deja el drama solo salí con unos amigos, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Alce una ceja- Si estaba bien no te lo dije pero es que sabía que te ibas a poner histérica – comencé a reír

¿Amigos? Solo vi a James y que yo sepa ese no es amigo de nadie o y no olvidemos a la rubia confianzuda. – Tome aire, sentía un nudo en la garaganta - me mentisteis, faltaseis a tu promesa – sentía las lágrimas comenzar a salir- eso es lo peor, que no puedo confiar en ti…

Vamos princesa, no llores – se acercó a mi e intento tomar mi rostro di un paso atrás- perdóname es que James…

Es que te dejas influenciar por él, no eres capaz de darme mi lugar frente a él, eres débil Edward, por no saber decirle no. Pero ya ni te preocupes por mí, si esta es la vida que quieres – dije abriendo los brazos señalando nuestro alrededor- si esta es la vida de soltero que deseas la tendrás porque yo ya no puedo más- saque mis llaves – merezco más, merezco que me den mi lugar no importa ante quien sea. – me quede en silencio unos minutos- y es lo que voy a comenzar hacer, se acabó Edward

¿Perdón? – dijo incrédulo- ¿qué dices?

Se acabó, ya no quiero seguir contigo, no puedo más con esto- lo vi frotarse la cara con frustración-

¿Me estas dejando?

Que te sorprende, tengo un límite Edward- comencé a abrir el auto

¿Tú me estas dejando a mí?- me detuve y lo mire un momento reí bajito

Eres tan arrogante… -subí al auto – te preocupa más el hecho de que te deje, por tu orgullo de macho, que el hecho de que 4 años de relación se terminen en 15 minutos – comencé a negar seque mis lágrimas -

No quiero que me llames arrepentida mañana Isabella, ya tomaste tu decisión… – dijo con un tono de ira y desespero, asentí

No te preocupes, no te molestare más- cerré la puerta y me fui

.

.

.

.

2 de septiembre

Voy a morir!- grite frustrada, Alice rio- no vamos a poder terminar este trabajo Alice

Claro que sí, si tu celular dejara de sonar cada media hora- Alice rio pero era cierto mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar y era Edward quien comenzó a llamarme ayer, lo cual me sorprendió

No te rías!

Porque, si se nota que esta embarrado! Rompisteis el record. Siempre eres tu quien llamas el mismo día o al siguiente la cuestión es que siempre cedes y como no has hecho lo esperado, míralo ahora…- suspire no quería pensar en eso – solo contéstale y dile que te deje tranquila – negué

No quiero hablar con él, ni de él. ¿Dónde demonios esta Rose? – Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, no puede ser…

Es Rose –dije aliviada- ¿Rose dónde estás? te estamos esperando…

Bella- me quede helada, esa no era Rose- Bella, soy yo Edward, por favor no cuelgues – silencio, sentí mi ojos picar. Es Edward le dije a Alice moviendo solo mis labios - solo quiero hablar contigo y como no me contestabas cogí el teléfono de Rose, podemos hablar por favor –suspiro – por favor princesa dame una oportunidad…

Estoy muy ocupada, adiós Edward- colgué no quería escucharlo no quería ceder, no quería llorar así que inspire profundamente y deje salir el aire, tocaron la puerta.

Yo voy -dijo Alice abrió la puerta – Rose ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?

Emmett no me dejaba ir! – se sentó en el sofá – además ahora mi teléfono no aparece, me prometió que lo buscaría

No busques más Rose, sabemos quién lo tiene- nos miró a ambas de forma alternada

Edward me acaba de llamar de tu celular…

.

.

.

22 de septiembre

Vamos Bella, tienes que ir. Es el cumpleaños de Angela!

Sabes que nos invitó a todos Alice y eso incluye a Edward, y sé que va a ir…

Bella no lo creo…

No Alice! No quiero correr el riesgo, no me siento con las fuerzas suficientes de verlo – no quería ver lo bien que estaba mientras yo estaba hecha un desastre emocional- no puedo – dije en un sollozo

Amiga Edward, no lo está pasando nada bien, por lo que me dice Jasper…

Ya Alice no quiero saber nada por favor, me duele – comencé a llorar en silencio

Está bien perdóname, hoy me quedare en el apartamento de los chicos con Jasper y al igual Rose no nos esperes

Ok, pásenla bien- colgué me sentía exhausta, hace casi un mes estaba evitando a Edward. No quería ser débil y cada vez que sentía que iba a flaquear recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Continúe llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

Me desperté al escuchar mi teléfono sonar o por Dios me quede dormida sin haberme bañado.

Hola - Era Angela llamando

Bella, no vinisteis. No te lo voy a perdonar, aunque todavía tienes tiempo de llegar son las 11:45 - me reí

Ang sabes que no puedo ir, te lo dije- silencio- ¿Esta él, ahí? – la escuche suspirar

Si, si está aquí y debo añadir que está un poco tomado, cosa que empezó hacer cuando supo que no venias- mi corazón se estrujo – nos preguntó a todos si venias, eso sí, no sé qué le dijo Garrett que se alteró y entre Rose y Emmett tuvieron que calmarlo, pero comenzó a tomar y ahora está un poco pasadito de tragos-

Ang ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – me sentía nerviosa

Claro!

Asegúrate de que no conduzca, estoy segura de que se llevó su auto. Pídeles a los chicos que lo lleven o que le pidan un taxi si es que no se van a ir y él sí lo quiere hacer.

Está bien Bella…

Oh y no le digas a nadie que hablasteis conmigo.

Ok, ok no lo hare. Hasta luego!

Adiós –colgué Edward que le está pasando. Mejor me daba un baño, mañana no tenía clase pero debía estudiar.

20 minutos después salía de la ducha secando mi cabello y mucho más relajada. El baño me sirvió de desahogo, llore un poco más. Escuche el timbre sonar, me asusto las chicas tenían llaves ¿quién vendría a esta hora? Tome mi celular en la mano me había llegado un mensaje. Fui a abrir la puerta ya que tocaban como lo loco

Ya voy! – Cuando abrí vi a un Edward ebrio, parado en el pasillo- ¿qué, que haces aquí?

No me contestas las llamadas, no me dejas verte, no quieres estar donde sabes que puedo estar yo, pero allá vas y mandas a que cuiden de mí…

Edward estas borracho…

Estoy desesperado!- grito – déjame pasar solo quiero hablar conmigo por favor- sus ojos se veían cristalinos. No sabía qué hacer, me partía el corazón verlo así. Se veía más delgado, ojeroso, tenía el pelo un poco más largo… abrí la puerta.

Gracias – dijo luego de unos minutos, se tocó la frente – Bella, te extraño…

Te voy a preparar un café, siéntate un momento ya vuelvo.

Leí el mensaje que me había llegado, era Angela avisándome del arranque de Edward y pidiéndome disculpas. Unos minutos después regrese con el café, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá frotándose la cara.

Ten tómatelo- le extendí la taza a tomo y le dio un sorbo

Gracias- la puso en la mesita de centro- Bella te quiero pedir perdón – comencé a negar – no, solo escúchame. Sé que fui un idiota, pero ya entendí que tú eres más importante que cualquier salida con los amigos, que no te valore, que no te di tu lugar

Edward eso ya no importa, no te preocupes ya todo eso paso…

No, no está nada bien. No está bien porque no te tengo conmigo princesa…

No me llames así- sentí las lágrimas surgir, malditas- no lo hagas.

Eso eres, mi princesa. Por favor perdóname te lo ruego! – se acercó a mi

Te perdono – su rostro se alumbro- te perdono pero no puedo volver contigo. Edward tuvisteis que perderme para entender lo importante que soy para ti, tuvisteis que perderme para darte cuenta de lo que sientes por mí. No, eso no es lo que quiero, quiero que la persona con que este no tenga que perderme para saber valorarme…

Bella por favor – tomo mi rostro, en este punto los dos nos encontrábamos llorando- solo una oportunidad, te juro que no te arrepentirás, no puedo vivir sin ti- susurro

Claro que puedes…

No, sin ti no siento nada, aquí- toco su corazón con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra me tenía el rostro sujeto- no te arrepentirás

No puedo – dije luego de un silencio casi eterno- no puedo darte lo que me pides – me solté de su agarre- tomate el café te ayudara.- dije secándome las lágrimas, él volvió a sentarse

¿Me sacaras de tu vida? Me estas sacando de tu vida

No Edward, pero no te puedo dar lo que tu…

Entonces que – dijo con un tono más elevado- pretendamos que nunca fuimos nada, ¿pretendo que no te amo? ¿Pretendo que no me revienta saber que ya hay alguien pretendiéndote? Es eso te gusta alguien más te gusta Garrett? - porque me lo ponía tan difícil, me tape la cara con las manos- Dime

En primer lugar, no tengo pretendientes y mucho menos me gusta Garrett. Solo te puedo decir que tienes mi amistad y eso es lo único que te puedo ofrecer- dije mirándolo. Me tomo de la mano y me senté a su lado, me abrazo

Déjame abrazarte, no digas nada por favor – asentí, también quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo, lo extrañe tanto.

No volví a saber nada me quede profundamente dormida, como hace un tiempo no lo hacía. Comencé a despertar, sentí un rico calor abrazarme, espera me levante de golpe, por lo que sentí un mareo. Edward comenzó a removerse, abrió sus ojos y yo me quede helada viéndolo, era tan hermoso…

Buenos días- dijo con voz ronca, no podía hablar, y si no recordaba lo que habíamos hablado anoche- ¿qué pasa Bella?

Edward no quiero ser… no sé si tu recuerdas que anoche… lo que dije…

Cálmate quieres?- asentí- recuerdo todo, amiga- dijo eso ultimo con un tono un poco amargo- solo escúchame un momento- metió sus manos en os bolsillos de su jean – quiero aceptar todo lo que me ofrezcas aunque solo sea una amistad – asentí nuevamente- solo no quiero que sea algo que dices por decirlo y luego vas y me ignoras, no quiero que me saques de tu vida- negué rápidamente- está bien entonces. Te veo luego, si?- silencio

Luego – enfatice la palabra, él sonrió. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi rodillas temblaron. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

.

.

.

.

31 de Octubre

Odiaba este día! No me gustaban los disfraces, odiaba esas mascaras horrible. Me encontraba haciéndome algo de cenar, eran las 7:00 y ya tenía hambre. Tocaron el timbre, suspire esperaba que no fueran las chicas tratando de convencerme de salir, no podía ser ellas tenían llave. Abrí la puerta

¿Edward? – el miro hacia los lados como buscando a alguien más

Bueno solo soy yo, así que si soy Edward- me reí – puedo pasar - asentí

¿Qué tienes ahí?- me entrego la bolsa – chocolate, palomitas, gomitas dulces

Y películas- me enseño tres películas que tenía en las manos- ya que no te gusta salir, que tal y no rompemos la tradición y…- se callo unos segundos – como amigos vemos películas- sus ojos suplicaban que no le dijera que no

¿Cenaste ya?- sonrió y negó

4 horas después, habíamos cenado, comido palomitas chocolate y empezábamos la segunda película, la cual gracias a Dios era de comedia.

Pausa la película un momento, tengo que ir al baño- Edward puso pausa- ya vuelvo- me encontraba un poco nerviosa desde que Edward y yo quedamos en ser amigos habíamos compartido mucho pero, no habíamos estado a solas, hasta hoy y no puedo negar que me sentía nerviosísima tenerlo al otro lado del sofá, aquí conmigo en vez de haber salido con sus amigos, su mirada, su olor… Dios Bella! Deja eso! Busque una sábana, sentía un poco de frio. Cuando llegue estaba comiendo otro chocolate. Me senté en el otro extremo y me arrope.

¿No vas a compartir? – lo mire confundida- hace un poco de frio Bella, comparte tu sabana- lo mire asustada – no me mires así que no muerdo- rio – ven vamos échate para acá – me acerque a él, me acomode a su lado subiendo mis piernas hasta mi pecho y me recosté a su lado, y me hecho el brazo. Estaba un poco tensa, me sentía confundida- Bella, cálmate somos amigos ¿no? – Asentí – bien veamos la película.

No podía pensar en la película, estaba molesta. Me molestaba ver que a Edward no le afectaba mi cercanía, que estaba tan tranquilo… Bella son solo amigos, tu misma lo pedisteis, le dijisteis que eso era lo único que podían tener. Y ahora que pasaba… cerré mis ojos no quería pensar nada, no quería llegar a una conclusión que quizás ya sabía, no quería. Escuche a Edward carcajearse

¿Lo vistes? – pregunto, no conteste no lo había visto -¿Bella? -comencé reír

Claro que lo vi!- sentí como me abrazaba un poco más, me acurruque aun mas, me sentía tan bien- Edward- dije en un susurro luego de un rato

Dime princesa- mi corazón brinco un latido, Edward se tensó, lo mira – perdón no fue intencional, no quiero que te sientas incomoda, yo…- comencé a negar – no, ¿no qué? Bella por favor no lo tomes a mal…

Edward no pasa nada- silencio – no pasa nada, ok? No te alteres, solo fue una palabra y ya- asintió

¿Qué me querías decir? –

oh si, que gracias por estar aquí- asintió y se acercó un poco- que me siento bien contigo aquí… así – se acercó un poco mas

¿Así? – susurro tan cerca de mis labios que sentí su aliento, Dios como quería que me besara, asentí y cerré mis ojos

Los cuales abrí de inmediato, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se alejó de inmediato

Bueno- ¿quién lo llama a esta hora?- No, no estoy en el apartamento- silencio – ¿pasa algo? – silencio – no te preocupes, ya salgo para allá- que? Como que se iba? Quien carajos lo llama para que se vaya así?- siempre pasa lo mismo… - silencio – ok hablamos cuando llegue, adiós- colgó

¿Todo bien?

Sí, claro – se rasco la cabeza –bueno me tengo que ir –asentí, no podía creerlo estaba a punto de besarme y ahora se va porque alguien lo llamo- ¿estás bien?

Claro, porque no voy a estarlo. – me lévate y recogí la sabana- ya anda vete que te esperan – levanto una ceja y me miro extraño – no vemos luego- fui hacia la puerta

Ok- llego donde mí- que te pasa- que estoy celosa maldita sea!

Nada –abrí la puerta, me tomo de la cintura y me beso la mejilla, maldito! Me aleje un poco

Siento que me estas echando- negué – Bella quien me llamo fue Emmett, peleo con mi prima y está un poco alterado – ok ahora me sentía un poco tonta – supongo que Rose llegara ya mismo

Oh - me encogí de hombros – no he dicho nada, digo si era otra persona no tienes por qué decírmelo solo somos amigos- se alejó de mí, mierda

Claro, solo amigos- me miro un poco enfadado – nos vemos- y así se fue sin decir nada más. Quería llorar, quería gritar, me dispuse a recoger los dulce cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, me asuste, pero era Rose

Bella, no puedes creer lo que me paso!- grito

Dime Rose, que paso- me acerque a ella estaba mal

Emmett se peleó con un compañero de mi clase, y encima me discute a mí y me dice que soy yo la culpable por no pararle el juego, no sé de qué habla Bella.

Calma Rose, es el peli rojo? – asintió – Rose! Sabes que le gustas y que Emmett siempre te decía que algún día lo haría si no le decías algo tu- sollozo-

Sabes que no me gusta hacer nadie sentir mal

Pues amiga al parecer Emmett se cansó y ya dejo claro el mensaje.

.

.

.

.

15 de noviembre

Si no me cuelgas no voy a poder terminar nunca Rose!

Ok, ok apúrate –colgó

Hoy era el cumpleaños sorpresa de Edward, iría quería verlo y estar con él. Desde el 31 de octubre estaba un poco raro. Iba en un taxi de camino al apartamento de los chicos, cuando Edward me llamo.

Hola cumpleañero!

Hola Bella, tengo películas y palomitas- dijo como queriendo sobornarme – que dices?

No puedo- me sentí mal – tengo planes…

¿Planes? ¿De qué? ¿Con quién? –dijo molesto-

Si, planes…

Las chicas están en el cine con Jazz y Em. Les dije que no quería hacer nada y se fueron…

Tengo más amistades Edward, que te pasa?

Nada, discúlpame por querer pasar mi cumpleaños contigo- silencio no me atreví a decir nada – pásala bien amiga– dijo con un tono sarcástico y me colgó, suspire.

Llegue a su apartamento. Subí y toque el timbre

Soy yo Bella!

Gracias a Dios, Em llamo a Edward y le dijo que peleamos así que ya viene para acá, Em dice que se escuchaba cabreado.

20 minutos después entro un Edward por lo que se escuchaba un poco molesto

Porque esta todo apagado Em, por favor no me digas que…- prendió la luz-

Sorpresa- gritamos todos, Alice, Jazz, Em, Rose, Angela, Ben, Victoria, Bree y Tanya. Edward quedo helado en su sitio comenzó a vernos a todos y comenzó a reír. Empezó a saludar a todos y a recibir felicitaciones, yo me encontraba al lado de Bree, cuando se acercó a mí me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Con que planes, ¿no? – asentí me miraba de una forma que me derretía

No podía arruinar la sorpresa – sonreí

Hola Ed, - dijo Bree, quien lo abrazo y se restregó contra él, de manera poco disimulada, me hirvió la sangre, Bella es solo tu amigo tu misma se lo dijisteis.

Hola Bree- dijo alejándola un poco, los chicos lo llamaron – he me llaman- me miro – horita vuelvo

¿Qué honda contigo y Ed? – dijo Bree cuando quedamos solas

¿Perdón? – que le importa

¿Están o no juntos? – negué

No claro que no, solo somos amigos…

Perfecto, así que no te molesta si intento con él?- negué otra vez- bien - se fue y se sentó con Edward y los chicos. No sabía cómo sentirme claro que me molestaba, me molestaba su descaro y atrevimiento de haberme preguntado así.

Si no dejas de mirar hacia allá como si quisieras asesinar a alguien se darán cuanta Bella – dijo Alice, quien venía con Rose – Edward te estaba viendo

No pasa nada chicas, no exageren

No exageramos, está claro que tú y Edward se han vuelto más cercanos y está clarísimo que te sigue queriendo de vuelta y tú eres la que te resistes –

Rose, es mejor así, no quiero complicar las cosas y que vuelvan a ser como antes, a que él, vuelva hacer el de antes ese que ponía a sus amigos primero, bueno a su amigo

El ya no tiene contacto con James, si eso te preocupa- la mire sorprendida- lo que escuchas, una semana después de que tú lo dejaras, se peleó con James, porque lo escucho hablando mal de ti- se encogió de hombros, no dije nada no podía decir nada, porque no me dijo nada…

Bueno vamos a comer- dijo Emmett

Un par de horas después salía Alice y Jazz con un bizcocho y cantando por lo que todos comenzamos a cantar. Edward esta sonrojado, odiaba que le cantaran cumpleaños

Pide un deseo Eddy- dijo Em, Edward lo miro con odio, todos reímos –

Vamos Edward tienes que pedir un deseo- dijo Alice – Edward me miro unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y soplo las velas.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde se habían ido todos. Alice y Jasper se fueron a dormir ya que fueron ellos quien más trabajo pasaron organizando la sorpresa, Rose y Emmett estaban en la sala de estar recogiendo y acomodando todo en su lugar y yo me encontraba lavando unos trastes cuando escuche a Edward hablarme, estaba a mi lado comenzó a secar los trates que yo lavaba

¿Todo bien?- le sonreí

Claro, ¿Por qué?

Te he visto muy pensativa. Que piensas

Si te soy sincera, me preguntaba porque no estaba tu amigo James aquí- se tensó- digo la lógica dice que estaría aquí

James y yo no, nos hablamos hace un tiempo-

Puedo saber porque?-

Se molestó porque no quería salir, dijo cosas y le calle la boca… - iba a decir algo cuando me cambio el tema, no me daba gusto que se hubiera peleado pero sí que ya no tuviera nada que ver con ese idiota- gracias por venir

No hay de que – le sonreí y le di un suave empujoncito con mi hombro. Nos quedamos en silencio

Y ahora ¿Qué piensas?- negué – dime te conozco Bella

Que tal Bree, es una buena chica y tú le gustas- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso, sabía que estaba siendo obvia, pero no podía…

Estas hablando enserio? –trague en seco- estas tratando de acomodarme con Bree? – lo mire nerviosa-

No digo que… es que ella me dijo- se volteo hacia mi

Si, y tú le dijisteis que contigo no había problema. Y sabes que Bella, entiendo, ya lo entiendo que no tengo oportunidad contigo- se comenzó a secar las manos – así que puedes estar tranquila que acepto tu consejo de amiga y creo que tomare a Bree en consideración – mis ojos comenzaron a picar- creo que Rose tiene su número se lo pediré – iba a irse, ¿de verdad iba a llamarla? Lo tome de su camisa y lo detuve

Edward yo… no quiero que estés… yo…- se pegó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

No quieres que Bella- me acerque más a él- te quiero en mi vida Bella, solo a ti, pero me tienes que dar la oportunidad de demostrártelo

Tengo miedo Edward, y mi miedo puede más… - comencé a llorar

Mírame – negué – mírame por favor- dijo en un susurro, lo hice y me beso. Fue un beso con amor, anhelo, deseo y desespero. Me abrase a él. Nos separamos cuando nos comenzó a faltar el aire

Te amo princesa- susurro contra mis labios, no podía más, a quien le mentía yo lo quería a él, en mi vida más que a nadie.

Yo también te amo Edward- sonrió –

Eso quiere decir que me perdonas- asentí- y que me aceptas de vuelta – asentí, me tomo en el aire y comenzó a besarme

Chicos ya terminamos, Bella ya nos va…- Rose y Emmett se quedaron paralizados y comenzaron a reír –

creo que no es necesario llevarla – dijo Em

No, mi princesa se queda aquí conmigo- volvió a besarme – te amo

Te amo más

**FIN**


End file.
